Somebody I used to know
by The-Lone-Star's-Southern-Belle
Summary: "You don't get it Puck, it was both of our choice to break up. She said we could still be friends but she's ignoring me!" Rating for the language! Songfic oneshot.


**Break Up story! Yay! I'm actually excited to do this one. In all my other stories they(as in the pairing I happen to write about) always end up together in the end. Well this isn't exactly a break up story since they're not together, but more of a resentment story, and what better song to use than Gyote's Somebody I used to know. Of course this is a Finchel story because I don't really care for that pairing; sorry(no, not really lol) to any Finchel fans. This is how I believe the relationship between Finn and Rachel should have gone the first time. Anywho, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, i don't own characters, song, yada yada yada, not mine unfortunately. **

***Ring***

Finn jumped up heading to the cafeteria for lunch hoping to catch Rachel before she disappeared on him again. Ever since they called it quits she's been giving him the cold shoulder and he just doesn't understand why. Yea the broke up but it was a mutual decision. Yea he knows what mutual is. Rachel did rub off on him somewhat. Sighing he followed the crowd into the cafeteria spotting Rachel in the table all the way to the east side of the cafeteria surrounded by the original gleeks.

Sighing again and taking a seat at the middle table with the rest of the football jocks, he craddled his head with his hands and rubbed his eyes tiredly. For god's sake she could at least acknowledge him, they are glee co-captains after all.

"Dude, what the hell crawled up you ass and died?" Puck said as he slumped down in the chair next to Finn stealing a fry from Finn's plate.

"Rach-" Finn began but was cut off by Puck "Dude! what the fuck! Are you still hanged up by Berry! What the hell weren't ya' over and shit?"

"You don't get it Puck, it was both of our choice to break up. She said we could still be friends but she's ignoring me! She hasn't talked to me once not even in glee. Hell she barely even wants to sing with me! She's been giving up her chances to sing with me to Mercedes and Quinn, and you know how much she hates giving up chances to sing."

"Yea I noticed something up with Berry, she's been quiet. I didn't want to say something in case I'll jinx it" Puck pondered taking a glance at the gleek table looking at Rachel talking excitedly to Kurt.

They both looked up to see the Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. Quinn flashing her beautiful smile at Finn and Santana smirking at Puck. Puck shot up grabbed Santana's hand and rushed out of the cafeteria to do god knows what somewhere.

"Hey Finn" Quinn smiled fluttering her eyes. "Quinn" He replied before looking at the Gleeks table again just in time to see Rachel's head turn from him to her lunch.

"Finn!" Quinn tries again before he got up and went to the gleeks table. He couldn't take it anymore. He needs to find out whats wrong with Rachel before it drives him crazy.

"Hey Rachel" Finn says as she looked up at him with a blank face. "Finn"

"What the hell, Rachel, why are you ignoring me! It's been weeks what the hell did I do!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Finn" replied Rachel calmly "I'm just treating you as I treat any other jock or Cheerio, glee or not"

"But I'm not any other jock Rach! For god's sake we dated for months!" responded Finn slamming his hands on the table.

The room went dead silent all staring bewildered at Finn. Nobody expecting such a big outburst from the quiet-spoken quarterback.

"You sure did act like any other jock when we were together!" Rachel shot back getting up and looking right back at Finn.

"How Rachel? How?" Finn asked frustrated "I mean hell, I talked and dated you. You can't tell me any other jock would have even put up with you and your demanding schedule, crazy attitude, animal sweaters, list could go on and on!"

"That's it Finn! You had to "put up" with me! You never did get me, and never will get me! A real boyfriend don't "put up" with there supposed girlfriends! You knew all my personality quirks when you asked me out. Because one thing's for sure, I never, never, lied about who I am and what I'm doing with myself! Broadway, Glee, school, hell even my way of dress has always been me from the start! You know what you got with me! Unlike you! You put on this facade of a sweet caring guy when all you tried to do was change me! Rachel calm down, Rachel do you have to wear the sweaters, Rachel why don't you sit down and let somebody else sing... No Finn, I didn't put up with months of bullying and embarrassment to change because you want me too! And don't even get me started on all the girls that went up to you in front of me! You didn't even say anything! I know you didn't flirt back, but don't you think it hurts to see girls walk up and flirt with you like I'm not even there! Especially Quinn! You knew how much she bothered me! And you just stood there Finn!" Rachel was flushed and heaving by then. Tears of frustration gathering in her eyes.

Finn just stared into Rachel's eyes biting his lip to hold on to words that he know he'll regret if they slip out. Turning around he was half down the cafeteria trying to get out of there as fast as he could, ignoring all the stares his classmates were giving him. He stopped suddenly when the buzz of people whispering ferociously overwhelmed the room. He turned around looking back at Rachel who slumped into her chair her face buried in her hands while Kurt laid a comforting hand on her shaky shoulder. Mercedes, Tina, and Artie just looked at them both with wide eyes not knowing what to do. Finn did the first thing that he could think of. The only thing he knew that reached Rachel. He sang.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

Rachel looked up at him with red rimmed eyes narrowing them slightly. Two could play at this game. She'll let him go first but she won't stay quiet for long.

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

He began walking back to the gleek table and Rachel stood up daring him to continue. Out of no where the room was filled with music. Looking around you could the jazz club in the corner with their instruments.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

Puck and Santana walked in the middle of the face off. "Oh shit!" you could here Puck's exclamation ring out in the cafeteria before Finn began again. Santana sat next to a solemn looking Quinn.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Rachel began singing too in the next two lines. Her voice blended harmoniously with his but filled with masked resentment and a little scratchy, but still as beautiful as ever, if not a bit darker than her usual bright voice.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

She walked around the table stalking up to Finn and meeting him head on in the middle of the cafeteria. Hands placed on her hip as she popped them to the side looking at him in full diva mode. She is so not letting Finn win this little stand off and make her the bad guy in this relationship or what ever it is between them now.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_

_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

_But I don't wanna live that way_

_Reading into every word you say_

_You said that you could let it go_

_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

Finn began to sing the chorus again thrusting his arms out wide while Rachel shoved him backwards not really moving him. Rachel began singing the second voice. His voice blended unbelievably with Rachel's low and high "oh's".

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

Both were face to face chest heaving belting out there emotions loudly into the next line while surrounded by their peers, who practically had become invisible to them. It was like they were stuck in their own little bubble.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Rachel let began the bridge turning her back to him looking at gleek table but seeing nothing. Finn followed Rachel's lead reaching a hand out to her but dropping it to his side before he touched her.

_Somebody_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

_(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

Finn sang the next line as Rachel turned back around her voice joing his in the next line and looked at his face letting one tear slide down her face.

_(I used to know)_

_(That I used to know)_

_(I used to know)_

_Somebody_

The song ended as both Finn and Rachel sang the last line softly together voices fading along with the song.

"It's for the best" Rachel whispered, " to leave me alone Finn. Absolutely nothing can be between us again. We'll only end up in the same confusing circle we're always in." She took one look at him before turning around, grabbing her bag from the table and storming out of the cafeteria through the back doors with people looking after her. Finn sighed and ran his hand over his face before grabbing his backpack from the table while all the jocks looked at him in stunned silence.

"Dude" Puck began before being shoved by Finn as he walked by. "Shut the fuck up Puck." Finn murmured darkly before taking the opposite exit Rachel took and leaving the cafeteria going straight to his truck. Slamming both hand at the steering wheel, Finn cursed up a storm starting his truck and getting the hell away from McKinley.

"_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_" he whispered as a tear that he didn't let fall at school made his way down his cheek.

Rachel watched Finn drive off out the Glee clubroom window. Tears streaming out of her eyes as all the emotions she bottled up finally exploded out of her as soon as she was alone. Closing her eyes she whispered what she knew was right in the long run.

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_"

**So what do you think? Enough drama for Finchel? Review and let me know you thoughts. Oh, by the way, this song was originally sang in Glee by Blaine and his brother Cooper in case you were wondering. There rendition of this song is amazing, I highly recommend it. Plus its BLAINE! You got to love you some Blaine. He's my favorite gay XD. **


End file.
